


B L O W

by bluegoodness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, FBI Agent Jon Snow, FBI Agent Sansa Stark, Fluff, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, aka they been having feelings for each other but hid it, sansa gets her pussy ate yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegoodness/pseuds/bluegoodness
Summary: He was positive she had smirked at him and Jon had wanted to just stomp over to her and sayhey! I don’t give a fuck!And maybe kiss that smirk right off - no.Jon clamped his eyes shut and let out a deep sigh, hating himself for thinking these sorts of things. Why do they keep finding their way into his head?This woman was driving him mad.Jon made a sound in the back of his throat, irritated at himself for feeling irritated about the arrest record and thinking of her in that way. He saw Sam shoot him a concerned look from the corner of his eye but Jon didn’t look back at him.Whether he liked it or not, Sansa Stark still had the uncanny ability to get under his skin. And he fucking hated it.--or where Agent's Sansa Stark and Jon Snow have history.





	B L O W

**Author's Note:**

> this was a jonsa christmas gift for [allisonswan](allisonswan.tumblr.com) on tumblr. i am so glad you liked it! 
> 
> also, major shoutout to teionna aka [@brokenpromisesandhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope)  
> for helping fix up this story because it got 10x better with your eyes on it <3
> 
> i also made a photoset for it on [tumblr](https://azaraven.tumblr.com/post/169804313691/b-l-o-w-aka-agent-sansa-stark-and-jon-snow-have), please look at it for some visuals :)

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, Jon,” Sam said, voice a little muffled from the cookies he was popping into his mouth.

Jon rolled his eyes, of course she would bake. How did she even know what his favorite cookies were?

  
“Sansa is nice.”

  
Jon blew air through his nose and didn’t bother to look up, leaving his gaze on the field report in front of him. Silly Sam. Silly, blind Sam. Jon shook his head. “You think every girl that shoots you a smile is nice.”

  
Jon tapped at the paper in front of him, carefully reading the questions before responding. Field reports weren’t exactly his favorite thing but if he had to do it, he would have to do it right. Unless he wanted to get Mormont on his ass. Again.

  
“And I don’t complain. Stop exaggerating.” Jon said, frowning. He tried to not think about Sansa Stark at all, let alone talk about her. _Liar_ , a voice said in his head.

  
“Girls are nice, Jon,” Sam said before loudly swallowing. “And so, what were you doing last month when she ended up beating your arrest record?”

  
Jon slowly lifted his gaze from his desk and blankly stared at the other man. This, of all times, was not the time to mention that incident. Jon remembered the little smirk on her lips as she met his gaze before she looked away very, very vividly.

  
Sam eyes widened, “O-Okay, so we’re still a little sore about that one. Got it.” Sam lifted a hand placating him.

  
Jon glared at him. “I’m not sore about anything.”

  
He tightened his grip on his pen, as her face kept popping up in his thoughts. Her sparkling eyes. Jon rolled his eyes to himself.

  
“Just shut up, Sam,” Jon said lowly.

  
Sam huffed, clearly not believing him before he turned back to his own work.

  
Jon wasn’t sore. He was not. He liked- no he loved that his peers were improving and developing in their own right. Thing was, Jon was competitive. He always has been, since he was a kid and he learned that he wanted to be the best at the things he cared about. Whether that be hockey or studying law, he wanted to be at the top.

  
But the thing was… so did she. Sansa Stark. A girl he was all too familiar with from law school who also happened to work with him in the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Sansa with the stellar grades, lightening quick quips and who always seemed to look put together while John had been running on coffee, short naps with Ghost and the promise he made to his mom. To say that Jon was a mess in law school was putting it lightly.

  
He made it through, yet she had left him looking like an idiot more than once. And it seemed like she would never let it be.

  
The only blessing of having them work for the same organization is that they usually don’t see each other but Jon has seen more of her these past two months than he cared for. In the hallway or elevator, or stuck at the coffee shop because Sam loved hot chocolate and refused to drink it from anywhere else but the Noah’s down the street.

  
And if Sansa was there? Well, they all would have a brief, cute conversations with Sam that mostly consisted of Jon taking hateful glances at her heels and forcing himself to not think about how long her legs looked in her skirts.

  
Jon tried to turn his attention back to his work but his thoughts trickled back to last month, remembering Sam’s words. Again, he was distantly proud of her and her accomplishment because it is a good thing. But… it was still her.

  
She had stood beside Mormont in those nude heels she was so fond of. The extra boost nearly put her at Mormont’s height. She had looked so effortlessly unbothered when Mormont announced that she had beaten Jon’s arrest record for the year.

  
Jon remembered her looking around the room, blue eyes taking in the crowd and Jon wondered if she was looking for him. And when they locked eyes, Jon swore he saw her the corner of her lip twitch.  
He was positive she had smirked at him and Jon had wanted to just stomp over to her and say _hey! I don’t give a fuck!_ And maybe kiss that smirk right off - no. Jon clamped his eyes shut and let out a deep sigh, hating himself for thinking these sorts of things. Why do they keep finding their way into his head?

  
This woman was driving him mad.

  
Jon made a sound in the back of his throat, irritated at himself for feeling irritated about the arrest record and thinking of her in that way. He saw Sam shoot him a concerned look from the corner of his eye but Jon didn’t look back at him.

  
Whether he liked it or not, Sansa Stark still had the uncanny ability to get under his skin. And he fucking hated it.

 

* * *

  
There she went again. Jon stared at her back as she turned the corner, wondering why in the hell she was back in this wing of the department for the second time this week.

  
Jon has caught himself staring at her walk away a lot. And he distantly wondered if she liked to wear heels because she liked to look down on people. She was already tall enough as it is, of course she would go the extra mile to ensure it. Jon shook his head. He can’t help it that he’s only 5’11.

  
In all honesty, she was still shorter than him with the heels but it was the principle of the matter. Jon frowned at his legs, wondering if it was too late for him to have a growth spurt.

  
“Jon.”

  
Jon turned his head to look at Sam, who had his brows raised. His cup of hot chocolate inches from his mouth.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
Jon nodded and leaned back in his seat. “Yeah, why?”

  
“Well you were glaring at Sansa. Again, might I add.” Sam said, eyes diverting to the door of their boss. “Which you really need to stop. All she did was drop off paperwork to Mormont.”

  
“I know that she dropped off paperwork yesterday.” Jon said, leaning back in his chair. “Why is she here again.”

  
The more he saw her, the more he thought about her and he was embarrassed to admit it but he couldn’t focus. For whatever reason, he thought she would pop up behind him and point at his work and say, “Jon, that’s wrong, let me help you. Here scoot over.”

  
Half the time, he didn’t know if she knew just how condescending she sounded.

  
Sam squinted at him. “You need to stop with this. Sansa is not competing with you. Or coming after your job.” Sam flapped his hand in the air, “Or whatever you’re so worried about.”

  
Jon crossed his arms across his chest and swerved his chair to face Sam and raised his brows. “Do you really not notice that she is literally waving the fact that she beat my record in my face?”

  
“She was just walking down the hallway, Jon.” Sam said tiredly. “And if anyone is not noticing anything it is you.” The heavy emphasis had Jon pause and he looked over at Sam, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

  
Sam just stared at him, looking a little resigned.

  
“You’re hopeless. Just stop being a-” Sam said, taking a deep breath, “You’re being a jerk. So, stop it.”

  
“I’m not being a jerk.”

  
“That is what a jerk would say,” Sam sung.

  
“Shut up” Jon said, an unwilling smile breaking on his lips. Jon was not mean to Sansa Stark and if he was, it was only because she pushed him to it.

* * *

 

  
_**Yale University, Law Lecture, 4 years ago.**_

  
There were many instances where Jon questioned his decision to study law. Mornings where he lugged himself to class, with his eyes barely opening because he was spending his nights completing his endless reading and not sleeping. Ghost always looked at him sympathy before he eventually went back to sleep as well.

  
_It was exhausting but Jon did love it. But there were moments like this, when he didn’t necessarily hate studying law, but hated the fact that he chose this specific course with this specific professor because she was here too._

  
_Sansa Stark._

  
_Jon felt himself glaring at the side of her head as she elegantly took notes, acting as if she hadn’t completely shredded his argument up and down just seconds ago._

  
_“Although the statute of limitations has already been applied for this general type of cases, the plaintiff has had notice of physical harm after the statue has passed and know the reasoning behind their injury.” Sansa said, not even giving him the courtesy to look at him when she gives her two-cents._  
_“Therefore, they qualify for the discovery rule or exception rule to proceed with legal measures. But nice try, Mr. Snow.”_

  
_Mr. Snow. As if he was they weren’t the same fucking age. A muscle in Jon’s jaw twitched as he saw her delicately tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She finally looked at him over her shoulder and he saw the brightness in her eyes._

_Will she ever let him live? Just once? Jon shook his head, beyond exhausted with “Ms. Stark.”_

  
_Jon tried to not fall for stereotypes. He doesn’t like to fit people in boxes based of their circumstances but there was something about this girl that had that flying right out of his head._

  
_Jon worked hard to get here. He worked during in his undergrad to pay for books, applied for any scholarship that simply required he just have a pulse and is pursuing a degree. He made it and he was damn proud of himself too, but to hear her open her mouth always made him feel like it wasn’t enough. She… well. She was the daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, one of the most well-known politicians in New York. Smart. Wealthy._

  
_Not everyone was able to have their parents pay for law school. And if Jon hadn’t known better, he would think that they also had enough reason to get her into law school. But Jon has experienced her brilliance more than once, unfortunately. Which annoyed him even more. But having have her tease him like this was just maddening._

  
_Jon glanced at her from the corner of his eye._

  
_He hated how to put together she always looked. They’re in law school and this is an 8am course. She should be looking like…. him. Not like that, with no hair out of place and this radiance surrounding her like a blanket. Jon sighed and dragged a hand his face. God, he needed coffee._

  
_He rested his pen against his desk and stopped bothering to take notes. Class was nearly over; his pride was shattered and there was a stack of readings he had to get through for his midterms next week. All the more reason to leave and forget what had just transpired here._

  
_When the professor dismissed the class, Jon already had his earbuds in as he walked out the door._  
_He didn’t catch the look Sansa threw his way. Or the opening of her mouth to call out to him before she thought better of it._

* * *

  
_**Present Day**_

  
“Snow.” Jon raised a brow at hearing the Director’s voice over the phone. What an odd time to get a call from the Director himself. “Come to my office.”

  
“Okay, Sir.” Jon said and immediately after, Director Mormont shut the phone. Jon shut the phone and swerved over to Pyp who was standing by his desk, holding the folders they were meant to take to the second floor together.

  
“Sorry, Mormont just called and said to come speak with him.” Jon said, clasping the phone back into its home.

  
Pyp waved off his apology.

  
“Here, I’ll take the rest.” Pyp said and Jon carefully deposited the remaining folders to the stack Pyp was holding.

  
“Thanks,” Jon said, eyeing the stack of folders warily. “Do you want me to call someone over to help you?” Pyp was an agent but he was more of the behind the scenes type of guy. And even though a stack of folders isn’t incredibly heavy, Pyp’s balance was kind of awful.

  
“Nah, I’m good but good luck, man.” Pyp said wryly before bumping him on the shoulder on his way to the elevators.

  
Jon gave him a small smile and nodded in thanks. As he made his way to Mormont’s office, Jon tried to recollect all of the things he’s done in the past two weeks to possibly piss the man off. He came up empty.

  
Jon entered the room. There wasn’t anything terribly suspicious about the random call. Other than the fact that… okay. Jon steps faltered as he took notice of the red head to his left. Jon’s luck was never particularly good so that would most likely mean the woman is one Sansa Stark. Oh, goodie.

  
Jon glanced at her from the corner of his eye but stayed quiet as he sat down. She had her hair up in one of those high buns. He wondered if she still stuck pens in them while doing work like she did in Yale.

  
She was wearing a long green pants today with these chunky heeled black boots that Jon would think can knock a man out if positioned correctly.

  
Jon thought of her marksmanship scores and he had no doubt that in her hands, any pair of shoes could be deadly.

  
He should not be finding that information as attractive as he does. Again, he knows he’s messed up, yet he does not know how to stop himself from being an idiot who thinks things about this woman that he has no absolutely no interest of pursuing. None.

  
When Mormont walked around to sit in his seat, Jon was grateful to get some discussion happening. The older man rested his elbows on either side of his chair and looked at the two of them thoughtfully.

  
“I believe you two know each other from school, correct?” Mormont said.

  
Jon turned his head to the left and briefly made eye contact with her and they both nodded.

  
“Good, familiarity is good for this case” Mormont said, clasping his hands across his chest. “You two will be partnering up for a mission regarding embezzlement.”

  
So, good news was that he was not in trouble. Bad news...he was going to be put on a case with Sansa. He might have preferred desk duty, to be honest.

  
“We have just been given some news that one of the senators is being investigated for in embezzlement and money laundering.”

  
Jon’s raised his brows, curiosity piqued. By the shuffling to his left, he wasn’t the only one. Clearly, there was more to the story.

  
“The department has been aware that this individual has been unethical but haven’t had enough reason to actually pursue.”

  
Jon wanted to laugh. At this point in his career, Jon found it rare to find a U.S. Senators that was not involved in anything shady. The only politician he could think of that he respected was Ned Stark and unfortunately, he passed away which left New York in the hands of snakes like the Bolton’s.

  
“The agents on the case got an anonymous tip and we have reason to believe that he is taking bribes from lobbyists to push for certain legislatures to be passed.” Mormont said, looking between the two of them.

  
There was another pause, before Sansa spoke up.

  
“This senator…” Sansa said, “It wouldn’t be Senator Lannister, right?”

  
Mormont’s eyes light up a little, pride already in his eyes. Jon had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes. What a show off. And Mormont, Gods. Jon had never seen the man look as grandfatherly than he did now.

  
“Yes, how did you figure?” Mormont leaned back in his chair.

  
Sansa lifted a shoulder. “I read the news. Heard some talk going around in different departments.” Jon glanced at her from the side, and saw that her hands were clasped together. “He’s not a very nice man.” Jon caught the wry quirk to her lips and decided it looked off to him. He was too familiar with her wry smirks to think that was genuine.

  
Mormont snorted. “No, that is putting it mildly. How he got elected at all is a mystery to me. But you know politicians...” His voice trailed off suggestively and Jon smiled mirthlessly.

  
Sansa huffed an agreeing laugh. So, funny. It was silent for a moment. Jon waited for the news to drop.  
“So, the two of you are going there.” Mormont said bluntly. “Undercover, of course.”

  
Mormont picked up a flyer off his desk and showed it to them.

  
“There will be a fundraising event occurring at the Lannister estate in two weeks, and we want you to gain some entail. Or proof would be better.”

  
The two of them nodded along.

  
“You two will be posing as business partners from an investment bank who are considering endorsing this man. This is your background but be flexible with what you see up there.” Mormont said, looking up at them from the case file he opened up. “This is a big guy to take down so make sure your story is solid. It’s just intel.”

  
Mormont looked up at Jon specifically and Jon wanted to roll his eyes because that was just one time. But instead, he just nodded. He also didn’t miss the little huff that Ms. Stark released either.

  
He ran them down on the details and Jon committed it all to memory, not quite understanding exactly why they were being chosen for this. Surely, there was other people that could fly over to Chicago just days before Christmas. It wasn’t like Jon had much of family to go back to but he was sure Sansa did...

“Director Mormont,” Jon said, after the man finished speaking, trying to figure out a way to phrase this right. “Don’t you think that there is someone more... experienced to do this?”

  
By the look on Mormont’s face, he did not take the phrasing right. In fact, he probably thought he was trying to weasel himself out of it. And maybe he was trying to not let himself in proximity with her for personal reasons that he doesn’t want to think too much about but he did think that she should be with her family. The ones she had left at least.

  
Jon nodded his head, promptly shutting up.

  
Jon saw Sansa stiffen in her seat, and Jon already knew she misinterpreted him as well. If she didn’t think the world revolved around her, he thought annoyed, maybe she would have realized that he was not in fact dogging on her.

  
Everyone knew that she was with the public corruption squad for the FBI. And that she was one of the top ranked agents in the field. Not that he noticed or even cared, it was just information well known in their office.

  
“The two of you will be in contact with the other two agents in Chicago,” Mormont said, passing them both files of all the information they would need.

  
“Yes, sir.” They both said and quickly made an exit.

  
Jon stepped to walk towards his desk but not before he felt a tug on his elbow to stop him. Jon sighed. Fuck. He turned around, already bracing himself and she finally let go of him.

  
Jon always thought that Sansa had a great poker face. She hid her emotions well, which always been an advantage in law school. But now, she actually seemed a little… irritated. Her cheeks were turning pink and Jon was… finding it kind of amusing. Cute, even.

  
“Don’t you ever,” she whispered hotly, “question my qualifications for an assignment in front of the director, Jon Snow. Ever.”

  
Jon raised his brows, “I just thought maybe this wouldn’t have been-”

  
She straightened and lifted her chin, and Jon felt like he was being taken back four years ago to a moment before she kicked his ass in a rebuttal for mock trials.

  
“If you have any concerns with my work ethic, you speak to me.” she said. She stepped closer to him and Jon smelled the little bit of vanilla and rosemary of her perfume and Jon _hated_ that she smelled so nice.

  
She poked his chest with a manicured finger nail. “Not to the director.” She said, “Me. Do you understand?”

  
Jon raised his hand and wrapped it carefully around her wrist and was a little shocked to feel how cold it was. And small. Despite the heels she wore today, he was still an inch or two taller than her so he took advantage of that.

  
He stepped closer to her, ducking his head down, his gaze locked with hers. “That’s assuming you would want to hear a thing I say” Jon said, before removing her hand.

  
“But next time I have concerns, I’ll be sure to come to you.”

  
And of course, she narrowed her eyes at him, her blue eyes flashing with irritation.He laid the sarcasm real thick for her.

  
“That would be the mature thing to do.” She looked over at him, and shook her head, obviously letting him know that she did not think he was a mature person at all.

  
“This is going to be wonderful.”

  
“Absolutely,” Jon said, deadpan.

  
She sucked in a breath and there her cheeks went again, being stained pink and Jon had to bite back a smile.

  
“You’re insufferable,” She said before she walked away, her red hair still tucked in a perfect bun.

  
The smile broke through though at seeing her so huffy. Over _him_. Even if he was trying to talk down about her, which he never would, Jon knew that if he were anyone else, she would have handled that situation a lot differently. With more poise and grace but it felt kind of good knowing he got under her skin too.

  
“Do not get in my way,” She said over her shoulder and when she did eventually turn the corner, Jon let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he was holding.

  
He couldn’t help but think that this mission was going to be a really big pain in his ass.

  
And the worse thing was, he was kind of excited.

 

* * *

  
Sansa heard the driver’s side of the car door open and she turned her head to see Jon, and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. It always did that stupid skip and honestly, it was getting out of hand and ridiculous. He was just wearing a beanie and a hoodie _nothing_ to be skipping about. _Yet_ , a traitorous part of her mind noted, _he still managed to look good._

  
Sansa looked away from him, after refusing to catch his gaze, if he was bothering to take notice of her at all.

  
“Open the trunk for me, Mike?”

  
Jon went over to the back and Sansa turned her head to look out the window, her cheeks warming at how deep his voice was so early in the morning. Which made her think of how he must sound right after he woke up… and mornings with him… and him murmuring her name in his deep voice that was tinged with an accent for people of the North.

  
_For God’s sake_ , she said to herself, _pull it together_. She rested her fists on her cheeks, trying to drive those thoughts far and away. Because this was Jon.

  
“Thanks.” He said, once he stepped inside the car and shut the door. Almost immediately, he rested his head against the window.

  
“Hey, Mike can you turn on the heater? It’s freezing” Jon mumbled.

  
“Sure thing.”

  
She heard some shuffling from the backseat so she subtly looked over her shoulder at him and watched as he pulled his beanie down over his ears, his curls pushed together to frame his face. He also had his chin tucked into his neck and his hands under his arms.  
Aw, said an unwanted voice in her head. He’s cute.  
  
He had longer hair now than he had in Yale and Sansa has seen him with his hair tied, and Sansa never gave too much thought to the whole “man bun” trend that was a big deal a few years ago. But she definitely could tell why it was a thing now.

  
Once Mike turned on the heat and it dispersed around the car, Jon let out a little sigh. Sansa understood the sentiment. New York winter is unforgiving. She hoped that she brought enough warm clothing but she didn’t have enough comfortable warm clothing. Just professional and Sansa cursed herself for not investing more into hoodies.

  
Jon looked quite comfortable at least. And tired.

  
“Not a morning person?” she said, not bothering the touch of amusement in her voice.

  
Sansa didn’t think she ever need to know what a sleepy Jon Snow was like but now that she took in his mussed curls, pink cheeks and glazed eyes, she couldn’t help but think those comments about pretty boy Jon Snow were very much true.

  
Jon peeled his eyes open and turned his head to find hers and Sansa felt like she was pinned down by his gaze.

  
Sansa wasn’t much of a morning person herself but she has gained the habit of waking up early growing up. With Robb and Arya’s hockey games, early flights to different cities in New York and 7am lectures in both undergraduate and law school. She was a pro at it. But it seemed Jon still never got the hang of things.

  
“Not exactly,” Jon murmured.

  
“Jon has hit his head on the door more than once on mornings like this let’s just say that.” Mike said wryly. He looked at Jon in the rearview mirror, amusement evident in his eyes.

  
“Shut up, Mike.” Jon grumbled and Sansa couldn’t stop the helpless smile forming on her lips at seeing him pout with his eyes closed again.

  
“Not a chance, Jon.”

  
Jon shook his head resignedly into his shoulder and Sansa looked at him one last time, taking in how warm he must be. She reminisced of the nights where she would walk past him in the library in his oversized hoodies and beanies during midterm and finals week. Once, she even saw his dog in there with him. It was a big, white dog that almost looked like a wolf, honestly.

  
She remembered wanted to head over and ask if she could pet him and maybe stay to study with him. But she was never brave enough to. Again, Jon didn’t seem like he would want her there. It was kind of a shame since he was one of the few decent guys in law school.

  
Sansa took in the stray curl above his eye and wondered how soft it was before she shook herself from those thoughts. She sighed to herself, moving her gaze away from him. Now was not the time, Sansa. Besides, Jon Snow was very much not her type. Anymore.

* * *

  
Sansa gazed out the window, taking in the deep grey skies that almost looked black. It was roughly couple hours to Chicago from New York, and the world beneath her is still asleep.  
  
Chicago. Every time she remembered where she’s heading off to, and who she is meant to see, her heart jumped to her throat. She was prepared for it. She knew she was. Yet, that doesn’t calm down the twisting that is happening to her stomach.  
  
The Bolton's were always a sour topic for her family and to think that they are still navigating the political world while her parents and Robb were gone… It’s disappointing to say the least. It didn’t help that the Lannister’s endorsed Roose Bolton’s campaign either. If the Lannister’s were involved, Sansa knew that it was all a plan to feed more money into Lannister Financial Services, the one of the most unethical investment firms in the east coast.  
  
She let out a slow breath and turned to lay on her side. It was going to fine. She moved her gaze to the man sleeping to her left.  
  
She never thought that Jon would still be in her life but here they are, three years after law school and working on a mission together.  
  
He had barely moved an inch since they got onto the jet, his head tucked into his shoulder. His beanie was still pulled over his head but it’s loosened somewhat and Sansa can see a good chunk of his dark, curly hair.  
  
He was cute. It was something he was very well known for amongst the female law students. Pretty boy is what they called him. _You thought it too_ , said the same voice. Sansa rolled her eyes at herself.  
  
But she supposed now, he was more than cute. He has definitely grown. He had hair long enough to tie up in a bun, which once had her choke on her coffee the first time she saw it.  
  
He also had facial hair now. He was more fit than he had ever been before. But she supposed that is what working on organized crime division does for you. Toned, lean biceps and washboard abs, she thought, remembering the summer retreat their department had in Ellyn Lakes.  
  
So yes, she noticed. She would have been blind to not have noticed. But she didn’t act on it. She had too much going on than anyways. Her parents. Robb. Dealing with so many lawyers and trying to calm down her younger siblings. A boy was the last thing on her mind. It still is. Even if he was a man now.  
  
She would be lying if she said she didn’t think about being in a relationship now, after being in a secure point in her career and having her family stable. Arya is in her undergraduate and Bran is a year away from graduating high school, no doubt to Brown like their mom.  
  
Rickon is doing good in school and breaking records in Track and Field. She tried to attend any meets she could, making sure she had posters on deck for all of them.  
  
So, it would be a good time to find a boyfriend if any. She used to be the type to need a boyfriend at all times. She didn’t think she was ever single in high school. Undergraduate meant Joffrey and she went all the way back to the north to attend grad school because she had just enough of southern boys for the rest of her life.  
  
Besides, the last person that Jon Snow would go for is her. She knows she was not his type. Not that she cared whatsoever what his type was, but he made his point to her whether he knew it or not. Very clear and Sansa did not need a reminder. Sansa has better things to do with her time than waste it on a man.  
  
Even if it would be nice to have a man to cuddle with and kiss and love her unconditionally.   
  
It didn’t have to be Jon necessarily. _Liar_ , said a voice in her head. Sansa hit her head a little against the window, wanting to shut it up.

* * *

  
  
She knew he wasn’t asleep anymore. It’s been an hour into the flight and they still had two more to go. She knew she could ignore him completely, but this was valuable time they could use to try and understand their characters.

  
They were going to be partners in this mission and even though Jon would have been her first choice in a partner, she also knew that in order for this to go without a notch, they had to be in tune.  
So, she figured making some small talk would be good idea.

  
“So,” Sansa started, turning her body to face him a little. “Have you ever been to Chicago?”  
His chin lifted off from where it rested against his fist and he looked over at her, eyes slightly narrowed. Honestly.

  
“No.”

  
Sansa bit her lip at his curt tone. What was this man’s problem? She briefly waited until he asked her the question but he stayed silent.

  
“This would be the time where you ask me if I’ve ever been to Chicago” Sansa said. It would be the polite thing to do, she thought.

  
Jon moved his head and gave her a look, as if he already knew her unvoiced thoughts.

  
“Fine.” Jon said, leaning his head back against the headrest of his seat. “Have you been to Chicago?”

  
“No.” Sansa replied.

  
Jon hummed. The silence carried on.

  
“Not much of a conversation starter, is it?” Jon quipped and Sansa gave him an annoyed look, to which he responded with a faint smirk.

  
“Do you always have to be sarcastic?”

  
“No. That side of me only comes out when you’re around” Jon said, resting his fist against his cheek. “And you are the last person to judge someone on using sarcasm.”

  
“What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“It means you use sarcasm like it’s an sheathed weapon. You kind of have, have it out for me.”  
Ha! If she ever had it out for him, which she never cared for him enough to do so, it was probably because he deserved it.

  
“Maybe if you weren’t such an…” Sansa hummed, tapping a finger against her chin. “I don’t know… A pain now. Or in law school, you wouldn’t have gotten my well-deserved sarcasm.”

  
“I was a jerk.” he stated disbelievingly, tilting his head back. She did not appreciate at how surprised and thrown off he looked right about now.

  
She blinked at him wide eyed and innocent. “Did I stutter?”

  
Jon closed his mouth and took a deep breath through his nose. Him trying to hide his frustration was a little amusing, she would admit.

  
He spoke slowly. “So, you’re telling me you didn’t do anything wrong.”

  
He stared at her, searching her face. Sansa made sure to not break any eye contact, and what was he talking about. Her? She was nothing but polite to this man and all he ever did was brush her off and just glower at her whenever they were in the same room.

  
Well, it didn’t intimidate her before, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to fly right now either.

  
“I haven’t done anything wrong to you and you are ridiculous if you think so.”

  
Jon huffed at her with narrowed his eyes. “You’re really going to play innocent?”

  
Sansa crossed her arms across her chest. “Just what exactly are you insinuating?”

  
He rolled his shoulders. “‘Nice try, Mr. Snow?’” He looked at her, with a raised eyebrow. “Does that ring a bell?”

  
It did. It was one of her finest moments in that class. Sansa mouth dropped a little though that he remembered. “You cannot be serious.”

  
“You’re still mad about that little comment?” she asked, looking at him with appraising eyes.

  
Jon rolled his eyes. “Oh no. That was just the one that stuck out to me. Seeing as how, some of our asshole classmates wouldn’t stop calling me Mr. Snow for two weeks and the Professor had a round of applause for you.”

  
Sansa felt her cheeks flush. Okay. So maybe, she had gotten a little sassy with him back in law school.  
“But I have plenty more to list off of.” Jon said, counting off his fingers. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

  
In her defense, he deserved it and also, it was fun. He had a sharp tongue too. Everyone in their graduating class was bright and accomplished but unlike the rest of them, Jon never shoved it down her throat that he was better than her. He just didn’t seem to like her. Which was fine. Sansa didn’t exactly go to law school to make friends.

  
For a brief time, she thought things were a little flirtatious between them among both of their competitive streaks, but she had been wrong on one front.

  
“Well, I might have been extra… cheeky when it came to you.” Sansa said, not really wanting to admit that part.

  
“Really?” Jon said, sounding so thoroughly exhausted. “And why was that a thing for you?”

  
“Like I said, you were a pain in my behind too.” Sansa said, looking at her nails now. She really hoped that he would drop it. She didn’t necessarily want to go into her psyche and say _hey you didn’t want to be friends with me and that really hurt my feelings so I was sassy to you because of that? Nope._

  
Sansa huffed out a laugh. “How much time do we have?”

  
Jon gave her a blank look.

  
Sansa hummed.

  
“How about just a few days ago with Mormont?”

  
Jon wrinkled his brows as he tried to remember and Sansa waited patiently for it to click.

  
“What that? If you had let me speak then I would have told you that it was so you could be at home with your family.” He said, before shuffling in his seat, his gaze not meeting hers.

  
“Oh.” She blinked, not expecting that and not really knowing what to make of it. 

  
Jon snorted. “Yeah.”

  
She changed directions, not willing to let him off. “How about how you basically dismissed my existence at every turn and told me that I got to law school with the help of my family?” Sansa said sweetly. Well that’s as close as she could get to telling him how she really felt.

  
Jon’s jaw clicked shut. Yeah. Thought so.

  
Sansa remembered that day very clearly. Because it was the moment any bubbles of her crush on Mr. Snow died a quick death. They were in a study group for their ethics class and conversation began with how one of their classmates, Sam Tarly, who apparently was one of Jon’s good friends, had accidentally fell in class and was called out by a professor. The conversation wasn’t strictly on Sam, it went on to discussing marks and professors and other students who seem to be slacking.

* * *

 

_“I mean we’re in law school,” Sansa said. “Shouldn’t everyone be taking their courses a bit more seriously?”_

  
_Sansa knew Sam was smart and most definitely capable but he wasn’t on top of his game which worried her a little bit._

  
_There was a hum of agreement before one voice piped up._

  
_“I know people working two jobs and taking a full course load.” Jon said. “So maybe not getting the top scores in class isn’t a priority when you still have to pay rent.”_

  
_Sansa looked up at Jon, who sat across from her. He hadn’t spoken this entire time and honestly, she was surprised he even showed up to this meeting. She would have thought he would refuse to hang out with other humans. Least of all her._

  
_His eyes moved over to her briefly._

  
_“Unlike some of us here,” Jon said, “Not everyone here was lucky enough to have the help of their family to attend law school.”_

  
_Sansa heart slammed hard against her chest._

  
_“Want to elaborate on that?” She forced herself to relax. She always knew that some people thought her attending Yale and being a rich girl from a well-known family would get people talking and assuming things. She just didn’t think it would come from Jon, who was quieter and kind than any of the other people in their class._

  
_“Sure.” Jon said leaning forward, “You’re wealthy and have connections and there are people that don’t have that same privilege. So why don’t you get off your high horse about best marks and being a good student when you don’t have to divide your time up.”_

  
_Sansa’s jaw slackened._

  
_“I am not on any high horse!” Sansa whispered hotly. “I am just concerned for Sam!”_

  
_Jon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Were you? It sounded more like a dig.” He looked around the table. “Same thing goes for all of you. I know some of you are working so don’t hate on other people for doing the same shit you’re doing.”_

  
_Jon stood up from his table. “I’m done for the day.” He packed up his stuff and left._  
_Stanley let out a low whistle and clucked his tongue. “What the hell is his problem?”_

  
_Sansa didn’t respond, but she felt a very unwelcome feeling curl at the bottom of her stomach. She stared at his back as he turned the corner and felt like maybe she should not have been so quick to comment._

  
_She let out a sigh and returned to her notes, damning Jon Snow for getting to her again._

* * *

 

The two of them have had their own moments of giving each other dark looks, storming off in anger at the other, and just blatant irritation at one another.

  
“I never thought you didn’t deserve to be there.” Jon said, looking at her straight in the eyes. “I never apologized for insinuating that you had.”

  
Sansa knew she was privileged. Being able to go undergraduate and law school without worrying about being in debt was a liberating feeling. But it was one that many of her peers didn’t share. Including Jon.  
He never spoke to her about it obviously but Sansa heard around that he also coached the local hockey team on the weekends during law school. Learning that information made her see him a different light than she had before.

  
She also tried real hard to not think about him in a jersey.

  
“So, I’m sorry, it wasn’t right of me.” Jon said, looking at her with those serious eyes of his. “I know you’re capable and intelligent.”

  
Sansa eyes widened a little at those words. Did he just apologize? She was not expecting that. A muscle in his jaw twitched. Sansa can’t imagine this being easy for him.

  
“But I still didn’t like the tone you had or everyone else for that matter.” Jon ended, raising a shoulder.  
Well. Not that hard.

  
Sansa cleared her throat. “Thank you for that.” She rubbed at the ring on her middle finger before saying what she knows she should have said at least once.

  
“And I did sound a little bit high and mighty that day, which I didn’t mean to. I know Sam is smart and diligent… I shouldn’t have spoken about him like that.”

  
She wouldn’t tell him that her baking him cookies was partly because of the guilt she still harbored for her small involvement on that day. She eventually learned that Sam was disowned by his family through the grapevine and she felt awful for even contributing to it.

  
She also learned that Jon had been on a hockey scholarship in his undergraduate years. Seeing him in his hockey jersey for a pickup game at Yale was an... interesting experience. But she understood why he had been so protective of Sam.

  
Her respect for him definitely grew that day, juggling work and law school was not easy. Something she thankfully did not have to do.

  
Jon’s mouth curved into a small smile that had her heart beat kick up a beat. He rarely smiled but when he did, it was _quite_ something. She forced herself to not flush at the sight.

  
“Don’t worry. He seems to be fond of your baking so there are no hard feelings from him.”  
Something told her that Jon probably never told Sam but she didn’t say anything.

  
“Well, I’m sorry for the attitude that I have given you here and there. Though of course, many of which you deserved, but still.” Sansa said, raising a shoulder. She wasn’t going to just forget that he was a little bit of an ass too.

  
“Of course. Can’t let it be, could you?” Jon said, with a resigned tilt to his voice. The corners of his lips widened into a bigger smile and Sansa felt an answering smile tug at her own lips. Sansa felt silly for feeling accomplished at making him smile at all. And she wanted to see more of it.  
“Nope.”

  
He let out a huff of laughter and for the first time since the meeting in Director Mormont’s office, Sansa had hope that maybe working with him wouldn’t be so bad.

  
She glanced at him again, taking in his kind smile and soft eyes and as feelings she stomped down on began to wake up and needle at her skin and heart.

  
And she thought of only one word: _fuck_.

* * *

  
_**1 Hour Later** _

  
_“We’re so sorry for the inconvenience but due to weathering issues, we cannot continue to our journey back to New York. We will be stopping at the Ohio International Airport and having a layover. We would recommend passengers to find a place to stay over the night but are welcome to stay at the airport if need be.”_  
  
Sansa whipped her head towards Jon, who had his head tilted up so he could hear the voice over the intercom. Finally, he looked back at her, and what she felt was reflected in his grey eyes: shit.  
  
The voice levels of the entire plane skyrocketed up as guests began to shout, curse and talk amongst themselves. Sansa saw the flight attendant dodging questions left and right from other passengers but Sansa knew that she wouldn’t know anything that would actually help.  
  
“Just our luck.” Jon murmured, leaning back to his chair and scrubbed a hand down his face.  
  
“Tell me about it,” Sansa said, looking down the aisle. “Hopefully we can figure something out.” She tapped her fingers against the hand rest and hoped against all odds, something does pan out for them.  
  
Once they landed, Sansa and Jon approached the woman at the gate, and asked about any other possible way to get to Chicago.  
  
“All outbound trips for the next two days have been canceled,” replied the woman. Her brown curls were loose over her eyes and she looked exhausted. She must have been answering the same thing dozens of times now and Sansa was sympathetic, but also, she and Jon needed to be in Chicago.  
  
So, she pulled out the one thing that could possibly help.  
  
“I do not like to do this but my partner and I” she gestured to Jon, who standing beside her, “Are federal agents and it is imperative that we arrive in Chicago by tonight,” Sansa said lowly.  
  
Sansa wasn’t sure but she could have sworn she heard Jon laugh under his breath but she wasn’t too sure. She shot him a look before she turned back to the woman and presented her badge. But the girl barely glanced at it before reciting back the same information she had for the customers before them.  
  
“I’m sorry ma’am but there is nothing I can do.” she said, almost pleadingly. “All flights have been canceled.”  
  
Sansa opened her mouth to say anything else but the poor girl looked like she was on the verge of tears so instead Sansa sighed, knowing that this girl, if anyone, had the power to actually get her and Jon on a plane.  
  
“Okay, thank you.” Sansa put away her badge and tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling really hopeless. She was stuck in Ohio. With Jon.  
  
She could already hear Margaery’s voice in her head.  
  
_Oh my… this is the same Jon you’ve complained to me about?” Margaery would say, with a quirked brow. “Love, he is gorgeous and I suggest you make use of this god given opportunity and let him get deeply acquainted with what is between those long legs of yours.”_  
  
Sansa regrettably showed her a picture of Jon once and her best friend looked at her pityingly and she saw right through Sansa.  
  
_You mean you could have been hitting that all throughout law school and you didn’t? Sansa, you told me you were an honors student._  
  
So, Sansa might have had a thing for Jon at Yale. It wasn’t a big deal.  
  
She and Jon walked away, taking in the chaos that was the airport. Many of these people are going to be either crashing in the airport or finding somewhere to stay. A lot of them were on their phones, dejected and disappointed looks on their faces. Sansa could empathize.  
  
After all, it was just a few days before Christmas. Her and her sibling’s kind of stopped celebrating it after their parents and Robb passed away. They tried to meet up anytime of the year really.  
  
Since Bran and Rickon were living with their Uncle Benjen, Sansa didn’t feel as guilty not being around as much. With going on different She wondered if Jon had anyone to come home to for the holidays. Maybe a girlfriend. She brushed the thought away just as quickly as it entered her thoughts.  
  
“Do you always flash out your FBI badge?” Jon teased. “It seemed like you’ve had practice.”  
  
He imitated her and she felt her cheeks flush.  
  
“Oh, shut it. And I do not. I’m just trying to help us get out of this situation.” She looked around the airport then back at him, feeling a little overwhelmed and confined of how many people were in this one building. “Do you have any ideas?”  
  
Jon raised his brows. “It’s either we drive or get a place to stay.” He shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat. “But personally, I don’t think driving is a safe idea either.”  
  
Sansa sighed and pulled out her phone.  
  
“Guess we should start looking for a place to sleep then.”

* * *

  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Sansa said under her breath. Of all the absolutely ridiculous things that could have happened to her this month, this would take the cake.  
  
“Well.” Jon said. “Fuck.”  
  
Sansa couldn’t help but let out a laugh. That was the perfect word to summarize this entire day.  
  
Not only will they not make it on time for the fundraising event, they will be stuck in some random city in Ohio for two days. The only good thing is that Mormont had been understanding when they told him about the delay and just told them to keep safe.  
  
It was snowing like mad outside and the two of them had booked it to the taxi that was waiting outside for them. By the time they made it inside the car, Jon had snow melting into his curls, the tip of his nose and cheeks were pink and Sansa had to force herself to stop thinking about how pretty he looked.  
  
Sansa stared at the thing for a few feet away. She heard Jon stop walking right behind her as he also took in the scene before him. One bed.  
  
They shared a moment of silence as they took in this new development.  
  
“Yeah.” Sansa said, setting her luggage down and walking around the room. It was a nice enough room, but they definitely could have done better. But with dozens upon dozens of flights canceled, there wasn’t many open rooms left. “Our luck is shit.”  
  
Jon made an amused sound. “Yeah but it’s okay, I can sleep on the floor.”  
  
Sansa looked at him over her shoulder as she rummaged through the mini fridge. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jon. We’re adults and can sleep in the same bed.”  
  
Sansa turned her gaze back towards the inside of the fridge, feigning nonchalance. Where she was really screaming at herself: _What are you doing! Are you mad?_  
  
_Are we getting laid?_ Gleefully said the traitorous voice in her head.  
  
“Also, it’s freezing in here.” She said, debating whether or not she should take a chug of the bottled cheap wine in there. “I can’t let you sleep on the floor in good conscience.”  
  
“Careful now.” Jon said, voice closer than before. “It almost sounds like you care.”  
  
“Shut it.” She said, standing up with two water bottles in her hand instead. “We barely got on good terms. Let's not ruin it.” She extended one to him with a raised brow. And if she did care? Well, she didn’t find a problem with that. She was raised right.  
  
He raised his hands up and took a bottle, lips twitching. “Got it.”  
  
They ended up ordering pizza from the hotel and watching 27 Dresses, one of her favorite romantic comedies, on the TV before Sansa felt like turning in. It wasn’t that late but she was cold and full and it was snowing outside. That was always a recipe for her to go to bed.  
  
She set down her plate by bedside and looked over at Jon, who had changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a hoodie. It was sort of odd seeing him dressed so casually and Sansa couldn’t help but think that he looked comfortable and good.  
  
He looked warm.  
  
Sansa rolled her eyes at herself as she conjured up images of them cuddling and how it would feel with his arms around her. Honestly, she does not know what has gotten into her but for these past two weeks, this man has been on her mind a worryingly amount of times.  
  
And maybe just maybe, Sansa was a little too quick in judging Jon. And she also still might be nursing a bit of a thing for him. But this would be fine. She can manage to sleep in the same bed with the guy she had a crush on in for the good majority of law school.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower.” Sansa said suddenly, not looking at him.  
  
“Hmm?” Jon replied. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be… here.”  
  
“Ok.” She quickly said, grabbing her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. She definitely needed some space away from him. It was time to take a hot shower, wash her face and go to bed.

* * *

  
Jon blew out a breath the moment that the bathroom door shut. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the door.  
  
Of all the things that had to happen, of course Jon would be stuck in a snowstorm at a hotel with Sansa Stark.  
  
Jon had texted Sam letting him know about the update so he could pass it off to Mormont just in case he didn’t get to his phone in time.  
  
_> Sam: so... you and Sansa are staying over in a hotel?_  
_ > Sam: Jon! ! don’t hate me but im just going to say that now is the time to make your move_  
  
Jon frowned at his phone and texted him back.

  
_> Jon: What are you talking about._  
  
_> Sam: Are you seriously going to deny your feelings now_  
_> I’m sorry if this is tmi but it’s snowing, you’re alone in one room with the woman you’ve hidden feelings for, for years_  
_> now is not the time_  
_> MAKE A MOVE_  
_> bye_  
  
_> Jon: ????_  
_> bye_  
  
Jon stared his phone for a moment reading and rereading Sam’s random text and looked at the door. Behind it was Sansa Stark. The one woman in his life that really just irritated him. But also challenged him and was so damn beautiful that it left Jon a little speechless at times. And she’s behind that door, taking a shower. Naked. She was _naked_.  
  
Jon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to not envision it but it was impossible not to. It’s sad because if was being honest, he’s imagined it before.  
  
When she glared at him and her cheeks would turn pink after he didn’t let another sarcastic comment of hers fly.  
  
He always wondered how far her blushes went. How smooth that skin had to be. She always looked so clean in law school. Something that bothered him so much because he looked like trash whereas she looked like she just slipped out of a warm bath that was for the Gods.  
  
So maybe Sam had a point. Maybe he had a little bit of a crush on Sansa back in law school. But everyone did. She was one of the brightest students of their class. And fucking gorgeous to boot.  
  
And they were going to be sleeping in the same bed tonight. Wonderful. He pressed his hand to the spot where his heart lay and he felt it pound hard and fast at the prospect. He felt like a teenager or some green boy that has never slept in a bed with a woman before but this was Sansa.  
  
He heard the water shut off and he rose up out of bed, not wanting to be on the bed any longer. He should wash his hands. The door opened and Jon expected to see steam come out but it didn’t.  
  
Sansa had changed into her pajamas, which had a long-sleeved Yale shirt and a pair of yoga pants that were really not helping matters at all.  
  
She yelped a little as she saw him and he stepped back.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Sansa shook her head. “You’re fine. Just surprised me.” She was holding onto her towel to her chest. “Did you want to use the bathroom?”  
  
Jon nodded, he glanced at her closer. Her hair was tied up in a bun and her face was free of makeup. Jon could never tell if she had been earlier except now he noticed the freckles on her cheeks that were nonexistent before. He couldn’t help but think it made her look more human for some reason. And vulnerable.  
  
“Well, you’re good to go in.” She walked past him and Jon got a whiff of whatever body was she used and gods, she even smelled cute. Like vanilla and rosemary’s.  
  
Jon shook his head at himself.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
He entered the room and shut the door. He quickly washed his hands and then splashed his face with cold water and whatever face wash she had left in the bathroom. It was an Aveeno brand and it made his face feel more breathable so he liked that. He dried off his face, and stared at himself in the mirror. All sorts of conflicting thoughts bouncing around in his head.  
  
Just go to bed and act normal.  
  
Kiss her and let her know that that you can make her scream your first name all night.  
  
Jon shut his eyes and splashed even more water on his face to stop that last voice from ever piping up again.  
  
Sansa was already in bed when he headed back out, scrolling down her phone before she set it down on the bedside table.  
  
Jon picked up the duvet and slid under the sheets, flinching a little at the coldness.  
  
“Yeah,” Sansa said, noticing his reaction. “Not exactly the best kind of sheets for a place with snowstorms and a broken-down heater.”  
  
“Only the best for FBI agents.” Jon wryly said.  
  
In truth, it could have been worse. Definitely worse but it sucked that it was so cold in the room. If Jon hadn’t double checked that the windows weren’t cracked earlier he would have guessed that there was a hole somewhere.  
  
He wasn’t doing too bad, but that was because he usually ran hot. Sansa on the other hand...  
  
“You’re shivering.” Jon said. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, taking in her thin sweater, scarf and little fuzzy head wrap thing. She had doubled up again after ten minutes in her regular sleepwear. It didn’t seem to help though and Jon was getting tired of her shuffling around and rubbing her feet together.  
  
“No, I’m not.” Sansa said stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
“You are.” Jon said, pointing at her shoulders. “Don’t you have a coat or something?”  
  
Sansa shuffled so she could stare at him.  
  
“If you think I’m going to wear my Calvin Klein coat in bed, then you are delusional.” Sansa sniffed. “Besides, I’m not even that cold.”  
  
She waved around the room. “Of course, we would be in a hotel that had no heating and freezing water.”  
  
He ignored her and reached out to touch her hand. The stark contrast between her body temperature and his left him wincing. No wonder she got out of the shower so quickly. The water must have been piercing.  
  
“Jeez,” Jon hissed, “Your hands are freezing.” He removed his hand and he could have sworn that she sent a disappointed look after them.  
  
Sansa huffed and looked up that ceiling, poorly hiding her pout. “I have poor circulation.”  
  
“No shit.”  
  
There was a pause. And awkward still that left Jon feeling like he had to say something because he was beginning to feel a little bad for her.  
  
He let out a breath. “Before you think this is a come on, it isn’t.” Liar.  
  
“But you’re shivering and I can’t sleep feeling that.” Jon wracked his brain, trying to find the best way to possibly say this without offending her.  
  
“So, I’m okay with us kind of touching to keep you warm,” Jon finished awkwardly. He rubbed at his cheek, feeling it heat up at her blank stare.  
  
Sansa quirked a brow. “Are you... suggesting that we cuddle?” Her voice held a twinge of amusement and Jon wanted to hit her with a pillow.  
  
Jon shuffled in the bed. “I wasn’t. I just meant that since you’re cold-”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“You’re very warm” Sansa said, giving him a once-over that had him flushing like an idiot. “And if you’re offering to have me wrapped around you, then I’m okay with it.”  
  
The moment the words left her mouth, he noticed her realizing the words. Her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth curved into a little ‘o’. The tale sign of her cheeks turning to a tinge of pink also couldn’t stop the helpless smile growing on his lips.  
  
“You’ll do what now?” Jon said casually.  
  
Sansa huffed, her eyes barely meeting his. She was embarrassed. Aw.  
  
“Just don’t go getting any ideas.”  
  
That ship had already sailed but Jon shrugged casually and laid on his back, lifting an arm so she can slide underneath. “Strictly platonic.”  
  
She looked at him, taking in his outstretched arm and nodded. When she leaned down beside him, she pressed her chest against his side, their clothes barely brushing. Her feet weren’t even touching him and he knew that those were probably the coldest part of her, next to her hands. And her head was almost raised above his arm, not fully wanting to touch him.  
  
Everything about it felt wrong and it stayed like that for a minute before Jon decided to say something.  
  
“Do you always sleep so tight?” Jon said, ducking his head to look at her. “I won’t hurt you, promise.” He knocked her foot against his, trying to be lighthearted and teasing but instead, he made contact with icicles. He hissed at how cold her feet were.  
  
“What the fuck,” he breathed, “Why don’t you wear socks?”  
  
“They don’t help.” She murmured into his neck, already making herself comfortable. “Don’t make this weird.” She then slipped in her legs between his and slid a hand around his waist. And internally, Jon was a bumbling fool, screaming both _what the fuck_ and _oh, fuck yes_. His heart thumping hard and he really hoped that she didn’t notice.  
  
“Same to you.” Jon said lowly and he made himself comfortable, moving his arm around her shoudlers. She shuffled even closer to him and Jon prayed to the Gods that his body wouldn’t make things weird.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling and prayed for the strength of monks, nuns, priests and any other person in this world that would not give a damn if Sansa Stark in their arms.  
  
This would be fine.

* * *

  
  
“Did you know the girls called you ‘Pretty Boy Jon’?”  
  
Jon opened his eyes slowly, not totally sure of what he just heard. Jon wasn’t sure if she was asleep or not. He carefully turned on his side and stared at her.  
  
One hand was tucked underneath her head as she stared right back at with those blue eyes of hers. His arm was still outstretched and Jon wanted to just pull her back into his side and fall asleep with the smell of vanilla and rosemary’s around him.  
  
“What?  
  
“Eliza Hastings coined the term,” she said softly. Her lips quirked upwards. “The girls loved your hair. I think half of them were considering shaving it off right you.”

  
The same Eliza Hastings he didn’t take up on a date because he thought all pretty girls from rich families should be avoided at all costs. Now look at him, sharing a bed with Sansa Stark and already feelings that he thought he squashed were resurfacing.  
  
He leaned back against his bed to get a better look at her.   
  
“I didn’t know.” He distinctly remembering to have to threaten two assholes when they talked about girls in their year. Jon had to put his hands on those little entitled shits when the conversation ever turned to Sansa Stark.  
  
_Harry whistled, “Damn, the legs on Stark is ridiculous. Wonder if she would let me fuck her on the first night?” He turned to Jon, smirking like a fucking idiot. “Aren’t Democratic women supposed to be a little slutty?”_  
  
How that idiot got into law school was beyond Jon.  
  
Jon swallowed hard, his fist clenching in a phantom like fashion at the memory of wrapping his hand around his neck. So, has a little protective streak. Sue him. Even if it was for a woman that didn’t seem like she needed much of protecting.  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Jon asked, rubbing his eye with his fist.  
  
Sansa hummed and shrugged. “No reason.”  
  
Jon looked at her but she barely gave him a glance before she went back to her previous position. Which mean that she was tucked back against his side and Jon ducked his head, his nose brushing the top of her head slightly.  
  
Jon opened his mouth and clambered for something to say. Because he thought this was something important. It was at the tip of his tongue to ask: and you? Did you think I was pretty? But was too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
He couldn’t help but wonder that that maybe he just missed something.

* * *

  
  
Sansa shut down the voice that was demanding that she get closer and actually fuck it, she should just get onto his lap and kiss him into the next century.  
  
She’s going mad.  
  
And she couldn't fall asleep. She was warm and cozy and she might have dozed off for a bit but she wasn’t really that tired. And the warm body she was holding definitely was making her think things that were not sleep. Gods he was warm and so solid. And she hasn’t had sex in ages.  
  
She debated whether or not she should go forward and say what was on her mind. She opened up her mouth to speak but froze. What was she thinking? Letting him know that she had feelings for him in law school? What was that going to achieve.  
  
She buried her head between his shoulder blades and released a deep breath, not really believing that she was thinking of these things. She reveled in his warmth and strength. Sansa wanted to turn him over and drop a kiss on his jaw.  
  
The arm she had around his waist had somehow traveled up to be curled up in her fist, right by his heart. Her fingers twitched at realizing how closely intertwined they were.  
  
Sansa mumbled. “You’re warm.” Those were not the words she wanted to say first. But gods was he. Hopefully he was asleep and she didn’t just make a fool out of herself.  
  
Jon said, cleared his throat, and Sansa bit her lip. Then he spoke.  
  
“If you keep pressing against me like that, there’s gonna be a problem.” His voice was rough, maybe it was from sleep.  
  
Sansa’s heart jumped to her throat. Shit.

* * *

  
  
Jon turned around, just about fed up with this woman feeling him up and barely asking for his permission. Or letting him reciprocate.  
  
“Something you want to say?” Jon said, leaning on his elbow and looking at her in the dimly lit room.  
  
Her hair that was originally tied up in a ponytail has loosened and had clumps of her long hair falling over shoulders. She blinked slowly up at him and seeing Sansa Stark vulnerable wanted him to just give her a real reason to look dazed.  
  
Jon raised an eyebrow at her continued silence and Sansa just kept staring at him, eyes becoming less glazed and more aware. And then the funniest thing happened.  
  
Her cheeks began to turn pink.  
  
“I’m sorry.” She shuffled backwards. “I like to cuddle.” Her hands began to flutter around her flyaway hairs, tucking them behind her ear. Jon’s eyes trailed the pink stain from her cheeks to her neck and most likely down to her chest.  
  
Jon’s eyes darted up to her but she wasn’t looking at him.  
  
Her mouth was in between her teeth and not for the first time, Jon wondered what it felt like to just taste the cherry lip balm she liked so much.  
  
“Is that what you’re going with?” Jon said, giving her a disbelieving look. He leaned closer to her. “I think it’s something else entirely.”  
  
Jon’s voice dipped a little lower as he leaned closer to her, suddenly feeling brave but also terrified that she might knee him in the balls. “Just answer this: did you have a bit of thing for me at Yale?”  
  
He was positive that she just sucked in a breath and Jon felt validated that whatever he was feeling, this thing between them is not one sided.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” She didn’t take her eyes off of him though. Her gaze fell to his lips, his neck before going back to his eyes.  
  
“Why? If we’re going to be on good terms now, shouldn’t we be honest with each other?”  
  
“Cause, I mean. I held a bit of a thing for you.” Jon’s eyes trailed down her attire, already thinking about how she looked underneath it all. Probably soft and warm.  
  
Jon leaned closer and Sansa backed up a little, and Jon didn’t bother to hide his smirk.  
  
“Just what do you think exactly you think you’re doing?” She whispered as he kept leaning closer to her. He felt her breath at his cheeks and Jon has never in his life wanted so close to taste someone’s lips then he did hers.  
  
“I mean you. Hopefully.” Jon murmured, eyes flitting up to her. “What are your thoughts?”  
  
His hand grazed her ankle and brushed the bare skin of her lower leg and Jon felt like the tips of his fingertips tingle with anticipation. This time, she couldn’t hide the little breath she sucked in.  
  
Jon flicked his gaze up to her and they just stared at one another, until she did something that had Jon rocking forward. Her pink tongue swiped quickly across her lower lip and Jon’s eyes tracked the movement.  
  
Jon felt pretty safe of where this was going to go.

* * *

  
  
Sansa secretly thanked the Gods for telling her it was a rational idea to shave her legs. And to get that wax. And that maybe she wasn’t being stupid for thinking that actions could speak louder than words.  
  
Her heart thumped hard against her chest and it was like there was a silence in between them. She huffed out a laugh and barely uttered the words: “You’re ridiculous” before she grabbed the cuff of his shirt and brought him closer to her.  
  
Instead of kissing him right then and there, she flipped him over on the bed, jostling it slightly. He let out a surprised sound and Sansa smiled at his wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
“Is that a yes?”  
  
“Yes,” Sansa whispered, climbing up on him and resting both of her legs over his waist. His hands, ones that were so incredibly warm, rested on her own hips so naturally and Sansa rocked forward, her own lips a few inches from his. “It is.”  
  
She barely uttered the word before Jon raised himself up off the bed and grabbed her jaw before closing that gap between them.  
  
His lips were warm against hers, they were as pouty and as soft as she thought they would be.  
  
She pressed herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the warm press of his hands on her waist. The scent of him was so clean and it reminded her of snow and Christmas back in Winterfell: cool, clean and earthy.  
  
Sansa pressed her lips closer to him, and he parted his own for her, letting her toy with his warm tongue. He made a sound at the back of his throat and she shuddered out a breath when she felt his hands slide under her shirt and touch her bare skin. His fingers spread wide and far against her back and Sansa hummed in pleasure.  
  
“So,” Jon said, pulling away from her lips, his voice rough. “Does that mean you had a thing for me too?”  
  
Sansa raked her hands to cradle his head, noticing how soft his hair was and pulled him in and planted a soft kiss on him, letting herself take the time to take in how nicely they fit against hers. And how right it felt with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
She dragged his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away.  
  
“I plead the fifth.” Sansa whispered, running her nails down his back.  
  
Jon pulled off his shirt in record speed and Sansa couldn’t take her eyes off him. He had some scars on his chest, no doubt from all of the undercover work he does with crime division.  
  
Her fingers lightly traced his scars, wanting to ask but decided against it.  
  
His hands went up her shirt, slowly making its way to her breasts and Sansa felt like he was leaving a wake of heat after him. Sansa felt warmth flood her body and a familiar ache between her legs and Sansa’s grip on his hips tightened.  
  
Then it was as if everything happened at once. Sansa’s hands were at Jon’s waist, helping him throw off his bottoms. She hadn’t even bothered wearing a bra to sleep and the look on Jon’s face when she pulled her top of as well could have very well made his year.  
  
He looked at her like she was unreal.  
  
“Haven’t seen a woman’s breast before?” She teased, not wanting to feel overwhelmed at the focus of his gaze. It was so piercing, and his normal eyes have darkened in want and Sansa’s heart went to her throat.  
  
Jon flipped her over and Sansa’s squealed a little as she jumped on the bed and he was no sitting securely in between her legs.  
  
“No, I have” He said before he pressed his mouth against her neck and Sansa moved it to the side so he could gain more access to it. He nosed it at first, the tip of it leaving her hypersensitive to his breath and his warm lips.  
  
“But I never thought I’d get you in bed so it’s a surreal.”  
  
He kissed her jaw and the hollow in her collarbone before he made his way down to her chest, leaving more open-mouthed kisses. Sansa’s hands found their way and cupped the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his soft, dark curls.  
  
Her mind whirled at those words. How long had he had feelings for her?  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jon murmured, eyelids low as he cupped her breasts and pressed a kiss to her navel. “So, fucking beautiful.”  
  
Sansa let out a sigh as he dropped more kisses. He slid her pajamas down and Sansa kicked them off, heart thumping as he ran his hands up and down her thighs.  
  
He pressed his hand at her knees and moved his way down, his body making its way down her, letting no part of her untouched by his warm fingers. Then his mouth started down from the V of her breasts, down her hip and along her thighs. She moaned, feeling every part of her was burning but one coherent thought was coming to her at the path this was taking.  
  
“Oh, you don’t have to-”  
  
Jon flicked his eyes up to her and licked his lips, “If you think I’m not going to taste you, you’re mad.” His voice had gotten husky and his accent more pronounced and Sansa’s heart skipped multiple beats.  
  
Sansa gulped, and wet her own lips, her legs already shaking with the thought.  
  
Joffrey was not into that sort of thing and she just sort of assumed guys just don’t do it. Jon was the first to even offer and damn near insist it happen.  
  
Margaery would have tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her legs and Sansa easily slid down the bed and followed his instruction and before she knew it, her legs were wrapped themselves around his shoulders.  
  
He grinned wickedly at her.  
  
“I’ll make it good for you.” He whispered.  
  
Seeing Jon’s mop of curls in between her legs, left her a bit shaken, so she flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling as he pressed those soft kisses at her inner thighs.  
  
Never in her life had she felt so vulnerable. Here she was, legs spread open, wrapped around a man’s neck. And not just any man but _Jon_ and he was about to-.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Sansa’s eyes flew open as she felt his fingers spread her open and the first flick of his tongue against her slit. He licked all the way from her hole to her clit and she couldn’t conceal the squeak she made as he flicked his tongue against the bud.

  
Sansa spread her legs even wider for him, wanting him so badly to get to just do something more. It wasn’t until a few seconds passed, but it felt like minutes, her heart hammering in her chest that she realized he was staring at her, lips glistening,

  
“Good?” He asked cockily, licking his bottom lip.

  
She stared, eyes wide, “Are kidding me?”

  
He laughed, and she sat up, her own hand already making its way down her flushed body to soothe the ache in her pussy herself.

  
“Don’t tease,” she panted, just as her hand slides down her hip. Jon spotted it right away and he licked his lips, all but knocking her hand out of the way as he buries his head between her thighs again. He licked and kissed and left her throbbing.  
  
Aside from the soft moans she kept letting out, she kept her cool fairly well for someone who’s never been eaten out, let alone by someone like Jon, whose tongue was doing sinful things. It’s not until he sucked her clit into his mouth and slid two fingers inside her that she let out a shout, and tangled her hands in his hair, panting.

  
The loose grip she had on his hair, tightened as began to lick at her firmly, thick fingers spread. He was hitting these soft of parts of her inner walls with his own fingers in places she could never touch. She could never get deep enough, her fingers were never enough to-  
  
“Jon…” she moaned as hot lips pressed closer to her skin. Her orgasm was so close, she wanted it so bad.  
  
Her hips rose up but the hands at her hip bones held her down and Sansa had never felt so weak and pliant and worshipped so much in her life.  
  
Did he want her to beg? Because that wasn’t fair.But as his fingers slide across her g-spot she realized she wasn’t that far above it. “Jon... stop teasing me…”  
  
When he stopped what he was doing, Sansa wanted to scream.  
  
“Just admit it, Stark.” Jon said, raising his head, the cocky tone in his voice already evident. “You had a thing for me in law school.”  
  
He bit at her inner thigh as she dug her heels to his back. “I will kill you.” She tried to sound threatening but the breathy condition of her voice wasn’t all that convincing. Neither was the fact that his fingers were still inside her and she was continuously clenching down on them.  
  
Jon laughed and Sansa could feel his smile pressed against her thighs and she felt her own lips curl up at the sensation. She couldn’t remember the last time she even smiled during sex or even laughed.  
  
He kept teasing her, because of course he would. His thumb would brush her g-spot, she already knew they were puffy from how wet she was and how much attention he had given her. It wasn’t enough. She was so close.  
  
She shuffled and squirmed but Jon’s firm hand at her hips was unrelenting and he kept stroking her hips with his thumb of one hand, while the other worked mercilessly inside of her.  
  
Her breath stuttering and hands fluttering for purchase. They ended up tangled in the sheets as he played with her relentlessly. It was all too much. His slick, hot mouth, his thick long fingers.  
  
Sansa gulped in air and pulled at his hair, barely thinking but she knew his name kept spilling from her lips.  
  
_“JonJonJon...”_

  
Sansa couldn’t even find anything else to say, because this man was consuming her entire body. Her pussy was throbbing, her hands twisting and untwisting between the bedsheets and his hair. Everything was getting to be too much.  
  
He licked at her clit as one of his fingers hooked around her, touching the more sensitive parts of her inner walls and Sansa fisted the sheets at spikes of heat rising up on her skin.  
  
“Jon-” her voice pitched higher, “Jon I’m going to-”  
  
“It’s alright, babe,” Jon said soothingly, “Come for me.”  
  
Her voice cut off as a wave of heat and euphoria rushed over her and Sansa’s eyes fluttered shut as she let out nearly a shout and a sigh with Jon’s name being the only decipherable word.  
  
It took her a minute to come down, and when she did, he pressed a soft kiss to her inner thigh and Sansa couldn’t help the little smile or the way her heart turned over in her chest at the gesture.  
  
Her legs shook a little and Jon carefully pulled them off his shoulders. He situated himself between her legs and she shamelessly opened her legs wider for him.  
  
“What marks did I get?” Jon whispered in her ear and Sansa turned her head towards him, cheeks flushing at his bright eyes. She felt stupid for being so shy now, especially after what had just happened, but she couldn't help it, with the way he was looking at her.   
  
“Top marks.” She responded, fingering the scars that riddled his chest. She raised her hand up to his jaw and pulled him in, kissing him nice and slow tasting herself but not caring. He pulled back and gave her this grin, something that she had never been given. It was bright and had an edge of fondness that was making her heart feel a little tight because his eyes were crinkling in the corners and-  
  
Sansa hated how she sort of liked that he could make her heart flutter with just a change of expression. How easy it was for her to dive back into the feelings she had hidden away for so long.  
  
Jon hummed as she ran a finger absentmindedly down his neck and throat.  
  
“I did think you were cute.” Sansa said finally, thinking it was unfair for him to be transparent and not reciprocate.  
  
Jon’s loud laugh was worth giving a bit of her pride over.  
  
Sansa gave him a once over after catching her breath and tried to commit the image of him to memory. His defined arms and long legs, his mop of curls and abs...so strong and warm and though his skin wasn’t smooth and flawless, Sansa couldn’t help but like it even more because of that. She had scars too.  
  
Jon began to drop kisses on her neck and Sansa couldn’t help but smile.  
  
Every other word, he peppered kisses on her body and Sansa felt a little high at the attention he was giving her.  
  
“Jon…” she sighed, thinking of his lean, warm body and how she wanted to touch every part of him. How she wanted to feel him everywhere. She straddled him, feeling his hard dick pressed against her. “I want you inside me.”  
  
She leaned down, pressing her chest against his and kissed him deeply. She pushed him down, so she was on top of him and smirked, as Jon just stared up at her. When he saw her smirk, he rolled her over, so she was under him, his weight pressing firmly against her. He buried his face in her neck, at first she thought he was embarrassed but then she felt his teeth, digging in and clearly leaving a hickey for all to see.

  
He bracketed his elbows around her head and for a moment they just looked at one another. Her eyes taking in his long lashes and flushed skin.

  
The silence broke as Sansa licked her lips, hand moving down his chest, but she couldn’t quite reach what she wanted.

  
“Jon, I need you inside of me, please,” she said softly, blue eyes wide.

  
He groaned and rested his forehead against her collarbone. “Don’t just say things like that.”

  
Sansa laughed. “Why? And you can say things like before?” She ran her nails down his back. “That’s not fair, now is it?” She began to rock a little forward, humming at the feeling of him against her. So close to where she wanted him to be. Needed him to be. Despite having already came, she still felt empty, she needed him deep inside, fucking her, filling her up.

  
“Come on, Jon” She whispered. “I need you.”

  
He nipped at her collarbone. And then he reached over to the dresser and grabbed a condom. Sansa heart raced as he put it on and her fingers fluttered in anticipation. Finally.

  
“Spread your legs for me, babe.” Jon said in a hushed voice. His hand wrapped around her thigh and he spreads her a bit wider, his hand gripped his cock and she sucked in a breath as he entered her.

  
She could barely breathe, but it was as if whatever she was holding in loosened a bit at the feel of him. He didn’t give her any time to adjust but she didn’t need him to. His cock was big, and thick, stretching her in a way she hasn’t been, in ever.

  
She’s focused on breathing, and not clenching down the way she wanted to, when he paused. She almost lets out an honest to god whine and couldn’t help the way she clenches just to keep him in.  
“Are you okay?” He said. She realizes she’s been staring down the whole time and she looks up at him.

His face is pink and his baby hairs were curling with a ferocity at the small bead of sweat collecting there. The muscles in his arms are firmly corded and he looks like he’s shaking a bit. It honestly makes her almost laugh and coo but instead, she just have a coy smirk.

  
“Are you okay, big guy?”

  
He rolled his eyes and she doesn’t think sex has ever been this fun or genuine. Except then he’s pushing in again.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
She’s practically shaking herself, trying to keep still. She wanted to beg him to go faster, but she knows they’re both barely hanging on. When he bottoms out, she moaned loudly and let out a low “fuck” that had Jon’s grip on her tighten.

  
He felt so good and stretching her just right, and she wanted him to move faster right now. She squeezed around him, and tilted her hips up, just trying to get him a bit deeper, just for a minute, when Jon let out a groan.

  
“You gotta give me a minute, babe, just, stop, a minute, or this is gonna be over really quick,” he panted, bringing one hand to her hip, and trying to still it.

  
She didn’t want to wait, she wanted him right now, she wants to feel him deep inside her, feel him come, clench around him so tightly as she comes on his beautiful cock, and she may have just said that all aloud because Jon is looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

  
But a part of her kept in mind that he actually wanted to make it good for her too and not just get his. She loved it but right now she really just wanted to be fucked.

  
He braced himself on one elbow, and the other hand wraps tightly around her thigh, as he eased himself out, almost all the way, and fucks slowly back in.

  
Sansa let out a moan, her nails digging into his back. “Please, harder.”

  
She’s usually not much of a talker in bed, but she feels coiled tight, ready to explode. Jon speeds up, pulling out of her and slamming back in, the bed shakes and he does it again, “Shit, Sansa, you’re so tight. You feel amazing.”

  
“You too,” she gasped, as pushed her leg up on his hip so he can get deeper. 

   
“I can’t believe,” she cuts herself off with a moan as Jon hits her g-spot, “right there, fuck, please, I can’t believe we could have been doing this for,” she let out a long moan and his smile widened.

  
He leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth and she arched her back. He flicked it with his tongue and in return she clenched around him, raising her hips to meet his.

  
He moaned her name and she felt her lips tugging up, pushing a hand through his hair as he moves to her other nipple. Her other hand plays with the still damp one, twisting it. It’s only a few minutes later when Jon lifts his head from where it’s been buried in her neck, panting.

  
“I’m not gonna last much longer, I’m sorry, this is not, it’s not always,” he can’t seem to get the words out, and she won’t let him slow down, moving her legs to wrap around his back.

  
“No, it’s ok, I’m close too, harder,” she says, leaning up to capture his mouth. The kiss is dirty and he tongue fucks her mouth in the same pace he’s fucking her, “Jon come on,” she begs, bringing a couple fingers up to her mouth to lick. She slides them down to her clit, but she barely breathes a sigh of relief before he’s knocking her hand away.

  
“No.”

  
He’s relentless as he rubs her clit, she began to pant and her hips buck and then he moves faster as her chest heaved.

  
“Come on babe, want you to come for me. I wanna watch your eyes roll back in your head as you come on my cock, you think you can do that for me?”

  
Sansa nodded eagerly, and then Jon began to move in the way she’s been wanting this entire time. He went fast, pinning her hands near her head as he moved in quick, rough strokes. Her breasts pressed again his chest as he pounded into her, faster and harder in a way that would send her over the edge.

“I’ve wanted to have you since law school now I get to feel you and touch your fucking amazing body…” Jon said in a low voice near her ear. “I’ve wanted you so long, babe… come on… I want to feel you come around me.”

  
Those words were probably what did her in. She clutched at his shoulder and cried out as she reached her peak.

  
She clenched around his cock. His strokes didn’t relent and she felt him reach his right after her. She couldn’t see his face but she could feel dick twitching inside her and she shivered.

  
When they finally come down, Jon’s all but collapsed on top of her, their sweaty chests sticking together. It’s a few minutes before he pulled out of her, and disposed of the condom.

  
“That was-“ Jon started, flopping back on the bed next to her.

  
“Earth shattering?” She offered, cutting him off.

  
“Life changing.” He looked a little too proud of himself.

  
Sansa whacked him against the chest, “Shut up.”

  
“Already back to our bossy ways I see.”

  
“You love it when I’m bossy,” she said turning to face him. He gifted her with one of those brilliant smiles but instead of responding he just leaned in and kissed her and Sansa didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

  
  
The following morning, Jon got a voicemail from Mormont telling them that the agents on the case were able to get do some intel without them seeing as how they weren’t going to make it on time.  
  
Jon also didn’t like the tone the other man had when he told them that he and Sansa were at a hotel for the night.  
  
“You two conduct yourselves as you would have before. And have a safe flight back home.” Mormont said. “And be nice to her. The last thing she needs is your sass, Snow.”  
  
It was like he raised her or something with how protective he was of her. Jon rolled his eyes as he set down his phone.  
  
If only he had known how nice he had been. He had been nice four times over in fact. Jon did not think he would ever forget the sound of her moaning his name in his entire life.  
  
Jon set down his phone and turned to his side and looked over at her. She was dressed in her pajamas again relayed the news back to her.  
  
A little bit disappointment went across her face. “So, back home we go?”  
  
Jon bit his lip and looked down at his watch. “Well, our flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow.” He took a step closer to her. “So, we have some time…. To focus on other things.”  
  
Sansa raised her brow. “And what exactly will that be?”  
  
“Just how many more times I can get you to scream my name.” Jon said, with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
He chuckled as her face began to match her hair. Her mouth opened and shut and it was really so endearing to see her speechless.  
  
Jon crawled over to her. “Let’s start with slow, yeah?” Jon said quietly.  
  
Sansa cheeks bloomed even further but she nodded and pulled him closer. And Jon had never in his life been so glad to have his flight delayed in his life.  
  
“By the way, I did not scream your name.” Sansa said.  
  
Jon squeezed her thighs. “You sure did, babe.” He took off his shirt and threw it at her head. She yanked it off and glared at him a little. “But I’ll remind you soon enough.”  
  
And then Jon got to work.


End file.
